Change Of Heart
by oshagirl
Summary: when the battle was over, they separated. N learns how to live with humans, and Layala travels to another region. She get's a student, who occupies a lot of time, yet they can't forget each other. thoughts drift to their memories together. Could there really be a change of heart? (collective with Ariette 5)
1. Chapter 1: Oshagirl

N was looking over Unova from Reshiram's back. 'It sure is beautiful,' he thought. The perfect place to start with a clean slate. N needed time to think of what had happened. He needed to think about the future.

"_Is everything alright, master N?_" Reshiram asked worried.

"Yes, everything is fine, thank you Reshiram," N replied. "Maybe we should stop so you can rest."

"_As you wish, master N,_" Reshiram replied and landed in field underneath them. N got off his back and petted his head.

"Thanks Reshiram, I'm going to walk a while now," N said and returned him to his pokeball. 'How can one person change somebody's life so much?' he wondered. 'Layla, what have you done to me?' He continued and walked into a forest. It was only a couple of hours ago.

_(Flashback)_

_They stood there, face-to-face. Reshiram behind N, Zekrom behind Layla. How she was recognized as a hero, he did not know. How the pokémon she keeps with can like her, he did not understand. They both stood there, in the throne room of his castle, ready for the clash of the titans._

"_You don't have to do this N! You know, deep down, that what you're doing isn't right! I know there are bad people out there, but not everyone is like that N. You, me, my friends, Alder, the elite four and so many others! There are pokémon trainers who truly care for their pokémon," Layla said._

_N hesitated. 'What if what she was saying was true?' he wondered. No, he couldn't start doubting himself, not now. He had come so far, he wouldn't go back now. "Quiet!" he ordered her._

"_But N-,"_

"_I said quiet! Now, I will create the future I desire!"_

_She took a deep breath. "Fine, then I'll take the first move; Zekrom, use dragonbreath!"The black dragon flew in the air and launched his attack at Reshiram._

"_Reshiram, counter it with hyper beam!" N ordered. Reshiram fired his attack and it went through Zekrom's dragonbreath with ease. When the pokémon was hit, he was fired against the wall._

"_Zekrom, are you okay?" Layla asked worried. The pokémon nodded. "Great, then use slash before he recharges!" Zekrom dashed to the white dragon and slashed its chest. Reshiram roared in pain._

_N gritted his teeth. "Use reflect Reshiram! Then use extrasensory!" N said. A kind of shield appeared in front of Reshiram before he sent his attack to Zekrom. _

"_Dodge it and then use zen headbutt!" Layla yelled as Zekrom flew up to dodge the attack. Then he flew to Reshiram and headbutted him, but the power was halved due to the reflect. _

"_Reshiram, use fusion flare!" N said. Reshiram's tail became red as he charged._

"_Counter it with fusion bolt Zekrom!" Layla ordered in response. When the attacks collided, a huge explosion came that covered the entire battlefield. Nobody could see what had happened to the pokémon. The smoke finally lifted, both pokémon were revealed. They were covered in scratches and they were breathing heavily. _

"_Again!" N ordered. Reshiram started to charge once again. Zekrom started to charge in response as well._

"_You don't need to do this!" Layla yelled at N. But he didn't listen to her._

"_Attack!" N said. Reshiram and Zekrom charged at each other and when they collided, and even more smoke appeared._

_When they could see again, both pokémon were knocked out on the floor._

"_Thanks Zekrom," Layla said before she returned him to his pokeball. "It seems we have tie," N said, returning Reshiram to his pokeball as well. "Then we have no choice but to continue the battle," Layla answered and took out another pokeball._

_As the battle continued, N noticed how she had evolved first meeting. Her Lampant, named Candace, had evolved into a Chandelure and all her other pokémon had become stronger as well._

_One pokémon fainted after another, leaving both sides with only one pokémon. N with his Zoruark, and Layla with her Samurott._

_As the intense battle continued, N noticed that Layla was smiling multiple times. "Why are you smiling?" he had finally asked. _

"_Don't you get it? This is fun!" she had answered. A smile sneaked on his face. But he quickly shook his head. 'What am I doing? She's the enemy. Or maybe she's not,' He thought._

"_Time to finish it, Wotto, use x-scissor!" Layla ordered and the Samurott took out its swords._

"_Counter it with night slash!" N responded. The pokémon slid next to each other. Then they waited. Zoruark fell and fainted. Layla had won the battle._

"_Thanks Zoruark," N said. _

_He fell to his knees. 'Everything I believed in, in my entire life, was wrong?' he asked himself._

"_Congratulations, Layla. You've won, but this isn't over just yet," said a voice familiar to him. They both turned to the door._

_It was Ghetsis._

_As he walked towards them, he talked. "As for you, N, I am very disappointed in you. I never thought you'd fall because of some girl that seduced you."_

'_Seduced?' N wondered. Ghetsis stopped in front of him. And when he looked up, Ghetsis slapped him._

_That's where Layla drew the line. He ran over to them, and shielded him with her body. "Stop this!" she yelled, but Ghetsis ignored her._

"_But no matter, this will not stop my plans to take over Unova. If pokémon and people were separated, they would be much easier to suppress, but this will work just as well," he said, shocking both Layla and N._

"_No, I won't allow you," Layla said. "We won't," N added, who stood up as he spoke. Layla looked at him, but his face emotionless._

"_You? Ha, don't make me laugh. You and your pokémon are both exhausted from battling each other," Ghetsis said with a smirk on his face._

_Samurott and Zoruark popped out of their pokeballs, their bodies were covered in scratches, but they were energetic. "They've got still plenty of fight left to me," Layla said as Ghetsis narrowed his eyes. _

"_I don't think that is necessary, it's over Ghetsis, just surrender," a voice came. It was Cheren, followed by Alder and Bianca. _

_Ghetsis didn't struggle, he just came with them. But before he left, he just said these words: "You haven't seen the last of me."_

_Now it was just N and Layla again. They both didn't know what to say, so they just stared at each other for a while. It was N who broke the silence ant last._

"_I need to go travel, and learn, how pokémon and people should live together," he said._

_Layla opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, since there came no sound out of it. So she just nodded. Then she reached out her hand to him, but he turned around before she could touch him._

"_I should do this on my own," he said with his back facing her. Then he walked to the back, to the hole Reshiram had made when he came here. He send him out, and before he left, he looked at Layla. She smiled at him, but he could see the sadness hidden behind it_

(end flashback)

A lot had happened there, but there was one thing he would never forget: _I never thought you'd fall because of some girl that seduced you. _It was true. He had fallen, because of her. For her. But he didn't accept that last part. He walked near the edge of the forest, and saw a small town. Accumula Town , this is where everything started, and were everything will start once again.


	2. Chapter 2: Ariette

It was late. The sun had almost disappeared behind the mountains. She was doing a little walk before going to town. She always liked to be in the woods, for her it was like she was in a magical place. It was so calm, she really loved it. She laughed at herself.

"It's weird, the way I like the woods. Me and the woods are completely different things. The woods are quiet and comforting, while I'm not." She sighed. "Why do I even like it so much? I mean, I can't stand quiet people. I can't even stand being in a library! The most quiet and calm place in the world! Oh Arri! With every day you're going crazier. What I am going to do with you? You're even talking to yourself!" She looked at the sky.

The sky was turning a bit red, meaning it was already sunset. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from her right. "Dovia, are you ok?" Silence. Then the same voice was heard. "Good, now use Heat Wave!" She heard the sound of an animal. Was that a hawk? A bird? No, it was different. A Pokémon? She definitely had to see that. She ran where she thought the sound came from. When she was close she looked carefully from behind a tree.

It was a Pokémon Battle. A girl, not much older than her, and a guy she had seen in town yesterday. Why were they fighting? She decided to hear. "Ha! You think you can beat ME? I'm the best Trainer in all this area! You should surrender!" She gritted her teeth tightly. He was so arrogant, she wished the girl could give him a lesson. And she wasn't going to be disappointed. "Say what you want! It's not going to make you win."

She looked surprised at the girl. She was so brave! And looked so determinated. "Let's see about that! Tangela use Vine Whip!" Something like a tentacle flew towards the bird. "Dovia, dodge it and then use Sky Attack!" The female Unfezant gracefully dodge the tentacle and attacked the grass Pokemon. Sudently all was covered by dust. When the dust cleared they saw that the grass Pokemon was knocked out.

"No! This can't be possible! I lost! To a girl! How can this be?" The guy fell to his knees. "You have to learn to respect your opponents, but mostly your Pokémon. If you don't, you will always lose." The girl turned to leave. But the little spy was surprised and accidently she asked a question. "What's your name?" When she realized what she had done she covered her mouth. The girl looked at the spy, she didn't expected someone to see their battle. "You were spying on us?"

The guy looked at the girl. "No way! You saw this? You can't tell anyone!" He approached the spy while she tried to escape. "I-I... I didn't see anything! I have to go!" She started to run. How could she be so stupid? She just had to open her mouth! "Wait! Come back here!" The guy followed her, but it was too late, the spy escaped. Unknown to the guy and the spy, the girl was interest in the spy. "Who are you? Why you seem... So familiar?"

The little spy ran as fast as she could. She saw a hideout between the trees and she decided to hide there. When she feel like she was safe she came out of her hiding. She took one step, then another, just to make sure no one was there. When she was sure she relaxed. "That was close! Hum?" She looked at the sky, it was already dark. "Oh no! I wasted so much time! I have to go!"

She was about to start running to the town but she tripped over someone. "I'm so sorry! Are you-?" She stopped mid-sentence. It was her, the girl from the battle! What she was going to do? "I found you! You're the spy, aren't you?" She had to get out of that situation, and fast! "I think you confused me with someone else. Well, I have to go! Bye." She was about to leave but the other girl took her wrist. "You're the spy, aren't you?" The girl repeated with an interrogated tone of voice, yet she was smiling.

"I- I'm not the spy you're saying! Let me go!" She tried to leave but the grip was very strong. "You wanted to know my name... My name is Layla. Nice to meet you." Layla smiled but didn't let go of the grip. "How can you say that?! And I told you to let me go!" She looked at the girl in front of her: brown hair, blue eyes, white skin. Layla sure was pretty. But that didn't matter now, she had to get out of that situation.

"I know it's weird to say that, because of the circumstances, but it's the only thing I thought of..." Layla was keeping her smile. She seemed very polite. "Could you release the grip? You're hurting me. I won't escape." Layla hesitated for a moment, but let go of her hand anyway. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't measure my strength. What's your name?" Layla looked how the spy was rubbing her wrist. "Why should I tell you my name?" She asked in response.

"Well, maybe because it's polite and I was friendly enough to tell you my name." Layla told her. "You're right, I'm sorry. My name is Arri. Nice... Nice to meet you." Arri extended her hand to greet Layla. Layla responded the greeting. When they finished the greeting Arri felt something in her head, it was cold. She looked above, and saw it started raining. "We have to get shelter." Arri looked at Layla. "Come. I'll take you to town." She took Layla's wrist and led her down a path. Layla looked her but said nothing.

When they finally reached Lavaridge Town, they were completely wet. Arri took Layla to the inn, so she could get shelter. The manager of the inn gave them a towel so they could dry. "Why are you two wet?" she asked. "Well, we were in the woods and-" Arri started to explain but was cut off. "Arri! How many times have I told you to not stay in the woods so late?" she scolded her. "I know, I know... I'm sorry, I lost track of time. I'm really sorry."

The manager looked her. "It's ok. But don't do it again! Now, you two, go change. On the second floor is a bathroom." She pointed in the direction of the stairs. "I don't promise anything!" Arri told her. "Arri!" Arri smiled and then guided Layla to the bathroom. "Here's the bathroom. You can wash yourself here. I'll find some clothes for you. Ok?" Layla looked her and nodded. "Ok, I understand" Arri smiled. "Good. I'll come later." Arri left and Layla entered the bathroom.

Arri was in her room, searching for clothes. "She's thin, but tall... Maybe..." She searched in a box in the closet. She started looking among the things in it, until she found what she was looking for. "Here it is! One of mom's dresses. It's still in good conditions. I'm glad." It was a pretty dress. White, with short sleeves, reaching the knees. "It's perfect!" Arri left the room and walked to the bathroom.

When she was in the door she knocked. "Can I enter?" She waited a minute and then hear a response. "Yes, come in!" Arri entered the bathroom. "Here, I brought you some clothes and underwear. I'll leave them here." She leaved the clothes on a shelf. "Thanks." She smiled. "You're welcome." Arri left the bathroom and waited for Layla in her own room. While she waited she decided to clean the mess she had made while searching for the clothes.

Layla entered the room and saw Arri finishing cleaning. "Oh! I see you're finished. Mm? The dress looks pretty in you!" Layla blushed at the comment. "I'm not that pretty." Arri rolled her eyes. "As you say." Layla saw how she was looking for clothes. "You're going to the bathroom?" Arri nodded. "You can stay here." she left the room. Layla stayed in the room and saw there were two beds. She lay down on one, and soon she fell asleep.

-THEnextDAY-

Layla woke up when she heard someone arguing. "I told you! But you didn't listen to me! Now, look at you!" Layla saw the manager arguing with Arri. "I know! You don't have to tell me that!" Arri answered. "You know the consequences! Why did you have to do it?!" The manager said. "I'm fine! You don't have to worry!" Layla looked at them. The manager wore a uniform, which Layla supposed, were her usual clothes, while Arri was in some kind of dress, simple and comforting.

"Um... Why are you fighting?" They both looked at her. "Oh! You're awake!" Arri smiled. "Yeah... I guess..." The manager sighed. "Well, you two, time to get going." Layla looked her confused. "Go, where?" The manager looked Arri. "Well, Ms. Spinx wants us to go shopping." Said Arri. "Shopping?" Repeated Layla. "Yep, shopping. We're going to buy the things we need," answered Arri with a big smile. "Oh! Your clothes are drying. So, don't worry for them," told the manager her.

"I still don't understand why I'm here." After being practically kidnapped for shopping, Layla was in a bad mood. She still didn't understand why she had to go with her. "You're here because you need a way to pay the inn. And I suppose you don't have money, Am I correct?" Layla was defeated. Arri was right, she didn't have money. "Well, at least I can see the town." Layla noticed that Lavaridge Town was very active during the day. Arri smiled. "If you want to, I can show it to you." Layla looked her. "You could?" Arri smirked. "Of course, who do you think I am?"

Layla and Arri spend a long time in the town. Arri tried to show her all she could, and Layla was enjoying all. It was almost noon when they came back to the inn. "Here! We brought everything you asked, Ms. Spinx." The manager was attending some clients. Arri saw this and told Layla to follow her. They went to the back room, and then they dropped what they bought with them. "Finished!" Arri exclaimed. "What are we going to do now?" Layla asked. "Now we can do another tour." Arri smiled.

"We're leaving Ms. Spinx!" Arri and Layla were about to leave when the manager stop them. "Where do you think you're going?"she asked. Arri looked her. "Well, I was planning to give a tour to Layla. So she can feel more at home." The manager looked at Arri and then at Layla. "But what about-" Arri interrupted her. "You don't have to worry Ms. Spinx. We'll be back before sunset. I promise." Then Arri took Layla's wrist and leaved the Inn.

Arri took Layla to many places. They visited the Hot Springs, the Herbal shop, The Park, A cave and The Gym. They were currently leaving The Gym which Layla found amusing. "I didn't know there was a Gym here. Much less that it was specialized in Fire Pokémon." Arri smiled. "Well, now you know. But there are still some few things you should see." Layla smiled and then asked. "How did you know which place to go when we were in the Gym? Do you like Pokémon?" Layla waited for an answer.

"Well, I... I have Pokémon. You could say that I like them." Arri squeezed a medallion she had hanging on her neck. "Really? You're a Trainer?" Layla asked excited. "Yeah, you could say so..." Layla was very happy. "We should have a Pokémon battle! Come! Let's go!" Layla took Arri's wrist and started running into the woods.

She stopped when she thought there was a good spot. "Let's start our battle! Dovia I chose you!" The female Unfezant popped out of her Pokeball. Arri seemed uncomfortable. "Ok, here I go. Gadwing I chose you!" A Growlithe appeared on the field. The two Pokémon where looking at each other seriously. "I'll start! Dovia use Sky Attack!" Arri was expecting to see something but nothing happened. "What? Your Pokemon didn't move! Why's that? It doesn't matter! Gadwing use Flame Wheel!" The Growlithe prepare to attack, flames got out of his body.

"Dovia dodge it, and prepare to attack!" When the Growlithe attacked, the bird dodged the flames and then she lifted trough the air. Arri looked everywhere but couldn't find the Pokémon. "Where is she?" Layla smiled. Then suddenly the Pokémon appeared and attacked. "Gadwing! How did she do that?" Arri looked surprised and Layla frowned. "Arri, how many battles have you had?" Arri looked her confused. "I don't know... many. Why do you ask?" Layla looked at her suspiciously. "Nothing." Arri ignored her and then looked at her expectantly.

After a minute of silence Layla asked. "What are you waiting?" Arri seemed confused. "It's your turn, Isn't it?" Layla face palmed. "This has to be a joke." Arri didn't know why Layla said that. "What you mean? It's not a joke. It's your turn!" Layla sighed. "Dovia return!" Arri was surprised at the act of Layla. "What you're doing? We're in a battle! Why did you return your Pokémon?" Layla approached her.

"Arri, please be completely sincere to me..." Arri looked her surprised. "Ok...?" Layla took Arri's hands. "How many Pokémon battles have you had? Say the truth!" Arri seemed a bit uncomfortable. "Well, as I told you, I don't know. I've had many battles. I can't say for sure." Layla looked her and then asked. "Do you know everything you need to be a trainer?" Arri tensed and Layla felt it. "I-I... I know many things..."

Arri was intimidated by Layla's stern look. "Arri... you know how to be a Trainer, right? You know all you need to be a Trainer, right?" Arri lowered her head. "I-I still need to learn some things..." Layla wasn't surprised when she heard this. "Just some things? Or Much more things?" Arri was ashamed. "Yes... I-I don't know how to battle correctly." Layla released her hands and then she started walking to the town. "Whe-where are you going?!" Arri returned her Growlithe to his Pokeball and then followed Layla.

"Don't you see? We're going to town. It's late, and you promised to come back early." Arri looked at her surprised, she remembered that? "Yeah... You're right..." They were walking when Arri tripped over a branch. Layla didn't notice it until she heard Arri complain. "Arri are you ok?" Layla helped Arri stand. "Thanks. I didn't saw-" Arri interrupted herself because she sneezed. Layla looked at her worried. "Arri... Are you sick?" Arri smiled nervously. "What makes you think that?"

Layla looked her seriously. "Well, since this morning the manager was arguing with you about something and she sounded very worried..." Arri talked. "It can be about something else! You don't know." Layla frowned. "And when we were in town you seemed a bit pale and like you were out of energy." Arri was nervous. "It's because I'm a bit tired..." Layla interrupted her. "And I saw you sneeze a couple of times while we were in town." Layla finished and Arri lowered her head.

"Ok, I admit it. I'm a bit sick, but only a little!" Layla seemed disappointed. "Maybe, but if you stay like this and don't treat yourself correctly it can get worse." Arri nodded. "You're right. Let's get to town." Layla and Arri reached town just in time. The sun was starting to set when they entered the Inn. "As I promised! Here before sunset!" exclaimed Arri. "Good. Want to help to make dinner?" The manager smiled at them and Arri and Layla smiled too.

After a little time where Arri proved to be a much better cook than a Trainer and Layla show that she was a good cook but not as Arri, they finally sit at the table and started eating. "These are delicious! Who made it?" Ms. Spinx asked. Arri smiled. "I made them!" The manager laughed. "Yeah, sure. It's surely taste different." Layla blushed a little. "It's because Layla added her touch!" The manager looked at Layla. "Really? Then, I will eat them all."

Ms. Spinx smiled, Layla looked surprised and Arri seemed a bit angry. "You never told me that!" The manager, who was eating, smiled again. "That's because your food taste normal, but this one taste different, and I like it." Arri was a bit angry but then she smiled. "You're doing this to punish me for going out while I was sick, Aren't you?" The manager smirked. "I never said that. I'm just saying that I like the food Layla made. It surely tastes different and I wanted something new." Arri give up and continued eating.

Everything went fine, the manager was talking to Layla some trivial things and Layla was enjoying the conversation. When they finished eating Arri told Layla to go to the room, she will go later. Layla obeyed and left the room and Arri stayed, she cleaned the dirty dishes and settled the utensils. When she finished she turn out the lights and leaved to her room. Layla was waiting her sitting in one of the beds.

"You're still awake. I thought you were going to fall asleep like yesterday." Layla smiled. "I was waiting for you." Arri sat on the other bed and took her shoes off. "I have a question... What happened in our battle?" Layla took a minute to understand what she meant. Then she answered: "You mean, when I gave Dovia her first command and when she attacked?" Arri nodded. "Yes, I don't understand what happened. Can you explain it to me?"

Layla nodded. "When Dovia uses Sky Attack she needs to charge, that's why she didn't attacked at first." Arri lifted her head. "What happened then? Why did you say it wasn't your turn?" Layla restrained the urge to face palm again. "When you use Sky Attack one turn, it doesn't activate until next turn and you can't chosoe another command the turn it's used." Layla explained.

Arri lay down on her bed. "I see... Layla, how did you know... I was sick?" Layla seemed taken back by the question. She knew what Arri meant. "Well, I don't know. I think, it was just, a hunch." Layla lay down on the bed too and started thinking. "Oh... Well, good night Layla." Arri turned the light out and then she lay down on the bed again.

Suddenly Layla got up from her bed. "That's it! I know it now!" Arri was a bit annoyed. "What now Layla?" Layla seemed happy and then exclaimed. "I know where I saw you the first time! I knew I met you before! I remember now!" Arri sat up on her bed and looked at Layla surprised. They have met each other before? "What do you mean? I have never seen you in my life! Not until now." Layla had a big smile. "Of course we met! You're the little girl that I saw 7 years ago! In the Hospital of Nuvema Town! In the Unova Region!"

Arri opened her eyes. Nuvema Town? She remembered that town! She was there when she was little! But wait... "The Hospital in Nuvema Town? Could you be-? Oh My! You're the girl that gave me that bracelet!" Layla looked her happy. "Yes! You were crying and to make you smile I gave you my bracelet. You were very cute!" Arri blushed a little. "Yes, it's true... But, you looked like a native from Unova! Why are you here?!" Layla smiled she couldn't believe that she met someone she wanted to see again so badly.

"Well, I'm on a journey, so it's not strange for me to travel. But, what about you? Why you were in the Unova Region? Why are you here?" Arri lowered her head, she looked really sad. "I was born here, this is my town. So it's not weird to see me here..." Layla noticed the sudden change but she still asked. "Then, why you were in Unova when you were little?" Arri hugged herself. "I was traveling, with my parents, with my best friend." Tears formed in her eyes, Layla saw this and felt bad. "If you don't want to, you don't need to tell me..." Arri cleaned her tears.

"No, it's ok... I want to tell you..." Arri looked at Layla and Layla nodded. "Then, I'm listening." Arri smiled a little. "When I was little I had a best friend. Her name was Katlin. She always wanted to travel trough the world, but she was weak. She got sick quickly. When we turned 6 she got very sick and her parents were afraid she could die. Katlin wanted to see the world, so her parents started a journey so she could fulfill her wishes. I was with them because Katlin wanted me to be with her..."

Layla was a bit sad, she felt something was going to happen. "What happened? Why you were in the Hospital?" Arri started crying and said. "When we reached Nuvema Town Katling got sick and we had to take her to the Hospital. The doctors told us that Katlin didn't have so much time and that she was going to die. We finished our journey and we went to every place in the world. When we returned we were 7 and after some days Katlin died. But she died with a smile on her face, she said she was happy to fulfill her dream, but mostly, she was happy to have such awesome parents and a best friend."

Arri was crying heavily. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that..." Layla stood up and hugged Arri. Arri retuned the hug. Then she continued speaking. "When Katlin died her parents were so sad they left the town and I was so sad I stopped eating and got sick too. My parents were afraid I was going to die too, but I didn't. I really wished I had, but my body was strong and recovered quickly. After some years, when I turned 9, a virus came to this town and both my parents died. Because of that virus I became weak, I became an orphan, and had to start working to survive. But I didn't want to, I wanted to die, like Katlin, like my parents. Ms. Spinx watched over me and she tried to give me love and a purpose to live. I'm very grateful to her, she's like my second mother..."

After hearing such a sad story Layla decided to make Arri smile. "Arri, do you still have the bracelet?" Arri, still with tears, answered. "Yes... Is in the box... In the closet..." Layla stood up and walked to the closet. She found the box and searched for the bracelet. It was still in good conditions. She picked it up and walked to Arri, then she took Arri's left hand. "Arri, do you know what this bracelet means?" Arri sniffed and shook her head. "No... I think it's just a bracelet... Nothing special."

Layla smiled a little and then she told Arri. "It's not just a bracelet. It is special... But only a few people can see it. And I think you are one of those people." Arri cleaned her tears and looked at Layla confused. "What do you mean by that? It seems pretty normal to me..." Layla put the bracelet in Arri's left hand. "You know what? I have a story too... It's about this bracelet, and the little girl I gave it." Arri lifted her head with her eyes wide open. "About me? And the bracelet?" Layla smiled again and nodded.

"Indeed... There was a little girl, she lived happily with her parents and with her friends. She liked to be free, always run and do whatever she wanted to do. One day, her mother gave her a bracelet, it was a pretty bracelet. It was silver and had blue gems in it, it almost was magical. This bracelet was a gift that her dad gave her mother when they were still dating. It became a treasure, which symbolized love and union. The mother thought it was something she had to give to her daughter and that it had to passed on trough generations. When the little girl received the bracelet she was very happy. Do you know what happened next?"

Layla looked at Arri, she was paying attention at everything she said. "Um... The little girl gave it to someone?" Layla laugh. "Yes, but that's not the complete story. The little girl was doing what she liked the most: running. But she fell and cut her knees. She went to the Hospital and a nurse cleaned the wound and gave her a bandage. When the little girl was about to leave, she saw another little girl crying. She saw that the other girl was pretty sad and she felt bad for her, she wanted to make her smile. So she approached the other girl and smiled, then she took the bracelet and gave it to the other girl..."

Arri smiled a little, she remembered that. "Why do you stop? Continue!" Layla laugh and then she continued. "The other girl was surprised at the act of the stranger, she seemed she didn't understand why she did that. Then, the little girl, who was smiling, said: 'I'm giving you this bracelet because I don't want to see you sad. You must be happy. This bracelet means Love and Union. Don't lose it until I have found you.' The other girl was surprised and said nothing. And this girl started running away, but before she left she looked back, and what she saw make her happy. The other girl was smiling..."

Arri started smiling when Layla finished her story. She couldn't believe what she had heard. "I didn't know you looked back." Layla smirked. "Of course I looked back! I wanted to make you smile, I had to see if my plan had worked." Arri started laughing and then she hugged Layla. "Thanks Layla... For being with me that time, and being with me now..."

Layla smiled and touched her hair gently. Suddenly she felt Arri had got heavy, when she looked down she saw that Arri was asleep. "Good night Arri. Sweet dreams..." Layla move Arri a little without waking her and put her straight in the bed. Then she leaved to her own bed and she fell asleep...


End file.
